


Baby, Look What You've Done To Me

by Romancemesomeziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Long haired Zayn, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam walks in on Zayn masturbating, but rather than joining him as usual, he enjoys the sight from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the audio post of "Zayn" masturbating that we got earlier today and a bit by Stockholm syndrome! 
> 
> here's the link if you haven't heard it
> 
> http://premium-ziam.tumblr.com/post/102410415041/zaynslonghair-cockblocksquad-barzicons

It wasn’t really planned, the night going by as usual, cuddling as they watched reruns on the telly, flipping through endless channels, never really paying attention to anything but one another.

At times Liam would stand to refill their glasses, or bring some cookies his mother had made. Loki would eagerly take up Liam’s place in an instant, cuddling into Zayn’s side until Liam returned. They’d then proceed to squeeze together on the small two place sofa, knowing fully well there was a bigger one meters away and yet refusing to use it.

They kissed slowly, lips catching on each other’s stubble, teeth clashing as they giggled like idiots, hands roaming over one another’s body. It was an easy night, filled with happiness and tenderness.

How Liam had end up sitting in the lounge chair in their bedroom, naked, stroking himself slowly as he watched Zayn masturbate on the bed before him, however was a little beyond him. It was completely unplanned and yet, it was the best plan ever.

It had all started with Zayn falling asleep slowly, head cushioned against Liam’s shoulder as they watched the news. Liam was trying to see if the weather would be nice enough the next day to go for a run when he heard Zayn snoring softly, breath fanning across his neck making him shiver.

Smiling to himself, Liam had carried Zayn to bed, tucking him in quickly before heading towards the bathroom, needing a warm shower deal with the cold autumn night. He had rushed through the motions, craving Zayn’s proximity, the heat his boyfriend provided as they tangled each other in the sheets, a familiar cocoon he craved.

What had greeted Liam when he’d entered the room however was not his sleeping boyfriend, or the sound of his gentle snores. No on the contrary, it was Zayn’s erratic breathing, coupled with desperate moans as he stroked himself, settle naked atop the bed sheets.

“Oh shit,” mumbled Zayn, quick pants filling the air as he worked his hand over his throbbing length, teasing his own nipple as he moaned out wantonly.

It was a beautiful sight, Zayn’s tan skin already covered in a thin sheer of sweat glistening in the lowly glow of the bedside lamp. His tattoos stood strong against his paler skin, beckoning Liam to lean in and lick at them and yet Liam found himself frozen to the spot, mouth agape as he watched Zayn’s hand tighten around his erection.

And it’s not like he’d never seen Zayn jerk off before, quite the contrary, they often walked in on each other during the tour, quickly joining the other and mutually getting each other off; but tonight had been different, Zayn’s eyes opening when Liam had stumbled into the nightstand, legs a little shaken as he watched hungrily.

Zayn had then eyed Liam lazily, his hand slowing as his eyes raked over Liam’s naked chest still wet from the shower before he had pointed to the lounge chair.

“Go sit,” Zayn had ordered, and Liam hadn’t even thought of disobeying, fumbling towards the lounge chair until he was propped up comfortably, his own hand rubbing against his now hard erection as he observed Zayn’s every move.

So here he was, towel forgotten around his hips as he played with himself, admiring the curve of Zayn’s body, the smooth skin and sharp edges. There was an addictive tone to the man’s sounds, his moans so perfect and needy, stabbing Liam in the gut, licking at his own skin in feverish desire.

“Talk to me,” grunted Zayn as he reached down, fingers skimming his own hole, and Liam could see the shiver that rocked the smaller man’s body.

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, mouth dry as he licked his lips, Liam tried to focus, his movement on his erection ceasing as he tried to come up with something to say.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” he finally blurted out, immediately feeling the blush spread across his cheeks as he dipped his head down, embarrassed and trying to avoid Zayn’s gaze.

Yet Zayn whimpered in response, a whisper of Liam’s name on his lips followed by a chain of curses tumbling from his tongue.

Unable to look away any longer, Liam forced his eyes up again, finding Zayn’s fingers pushing in and out of himself quickly as he stroked himself with more assurance.

“Keep going,” Zayn said, but it sounded almost like a plea, like he was begging for Liam’s praise.

And Liam could do nothing but offer it easily, resuming the touch on his own length as his mouth watered at the sight of Zayn, desperate for a taste. If there’s one thing he knew how to do properly it was to praise Zayn, to worship his body, his mind, his soul everyday of his life because that’s what love meant to him. Zayn was the definition of love, the embodiment of happiness and sunshine. He was everything.

“I think about you like this all the time, crave to see you like this,” started Liam, sliding down onto his knees so he could see Zayn a little better, so he could be a little closer. “There’s nothing more beautiful in the world, you’re so perfect, so hot. I swear Zayn, you’re all I see when you walk into a room, and it kills me to see you like this, flushed and panting, so fucking sexy and all for me.”

“Always for you,” whined Zayn in reply, suddenly serious as their eyes met for a second before Zayn’s heavy lids shut, pressured by the obviously approaching climax.

Without thinking, Liam reached out, fingers delicately wrapping themselves around Zayn’s ankle whose hips bucked in response, a silent cry falling from his lips as he came, the touch the missing element to his ascension into pleasure.

Squirming in pleasure, moaning sounds now loud and certain, Zayn whimpered as he stroked himself through his orgasm, pulling his fingers out before reaching overstimulation.

And Liam kept watching, completely awed that the simple touch of skin could cause such a violent response, his gut tightening as his own orgasm approached, the sight of Zayn now too fucking arousing not to.

“Zayn,” Liam managed to growl, fingers clenching around his boyfriend’s ankle, asking for something which his Zayn immediately replied to, pulling himself together to crawl towards Liam.

The man did so knowing perfectly how good he looks, hair sticking out in every which direction, his skin still tinted with the result of his movement, come slicking his defined abdomen as his warm chocolate eyes sparkled with filthy promises.

“What does _my_ Liam want?” Zayn asked when he reached the foot of the bed, his own mouth looming over Liam’s lips who was still kneeling on the ground, knees scraping along the rough carpet.

“You,” simply replied Liam, mesmerized by the widening smile on Zayn’s face as the smaller man shuffled off the bed, kneeling before Liam as he reached out, adding his own hand over Liam’s.

Liam whimpered at the first touch, the feeling of Zayn’s smooth skin along the sensitive flesh of his erection causing sparks to travel up his spin, his mind spinning as he tried to hold down his orgasm.

“Did you like what you saw?” continued Zayn, biting his lip as he tried to look innocent from under his long lashes, the fringe of his long hair falling into his eyes but Liam was not fooled, knowing perfectly well how sinful and filthy Zayn could be.

“Loved it,” he grunted when Zayn’s hold on his erection ceased, waiting for a reply.

“Prove it then,” demanded the smaller man, taking his hand away but only to lean down, nuzzling his face into Liam’s crotch, kissing around his length, breathing hotly on him.

And there was nothing Liam could do to stop his orgasm, coming quickly in thick streams over Zayn’s cheek and hair, hissing between clenched teeth as he watched in awe.

Pulling away, grinning mischievously, Zayn licked at his lips, running his fingers through the mess on his cheek only to bring it to his own mouth, sucking greedily.

“I believe you,” Zayn moaned out around his own fingers, eyes dancing along Liam’s body and it took everything Liam had not to jump his boyfriend, because even now, sated and barely recovering from his orgasm, his body buzzed for more. It simply craved Zayn.

 

 

 

 


End file.
